Just A Kiss in the Moonlight
by Veyniac97
Summary: I Do not own any of the Kingdom Keepers or Epcot (Or anything Disney in General). Sorry if your a Finn/Amanda Shipper. I just like Finn and Charlene more. Please enjoy and leave feedback for me to make more and better Finn/Charlene Fan-fictions.


Alot was going through her head. Charlene was on her bed. She turned her head to her desk clock, it read 9:25 she was supposed to fall asleep and be crossed over to Epcot to help her fellow keepers by 9:30. But it was hard she couldn't help but thinking about...Finn. How He liked her but not how he likes Amanda. Surprisingly she started dozing off and eventually fell asleep. She woke up at the fountain near Spaship Earth in Epcot.

"Morning Beautiul" She heard a voice say. She sat up to see who it was. It was Finn

"Morning?" Charlene asked Finn shrugged. "Anyone else here yet?"

"No, it's just the two of us for now." he looked down at his wristwatch that Charlene gave him for his birthday.

"It's almost time if they don't get here we may have to go on and look for Wayne without anyone else."

"Really?" She asked. Even though she understood perfectly she just couldn't beleive it. Her and Finn alone. In one of the most magical places on earth.

"Yeah, which may not be so bad" Finn said then winked. Charlene smilled

Three minutes past

Five,

Seven,

"Alright I guess we should start looking since no one else showed up. I wonder why."

"Me too usually the other Keepers would be _wanting _be here... You don't think the OTs somehow got out and did something to them do you?"

"Well Philby and Maybeck said that they went to AK earlier."

"Why?"

"I don't know they said they just wanted to have some fun. They thought the OTs wouldn't attack them if they were with their families."

"Makes sense I think." Charlene said. She was looking in to the fountain. The moon was reflecting in it.

Finn thought she looked beautiful with the water reflecting off of her.

She turned her towards Finn. "What?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"You were staring at me."

"Oh, sorry. Just tought you looked beautiful with the water reflecting off of you."

She blushed. But then remembered Amanda. She felt a tear well up in her eye, she turned away so Finn wouldn't see.

"Hey what's wrong?" Finn asked.

'_So clueless_' Charlene thought. "Nothing" she said.

"Charlene," Finn said.

She looked back in the fountain. "Amanda" she said.

"What?"

"Amanda, you like her."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do Finn, I can tell. I can also tell she likes you back."

"What if I can prove to you that I don't like her and I like _you_."

Charlene's heart stopped. So Finn actually likes her? She had to see this for herself. "Well what would you do?"

He pretended to think for a second. "This," He stepped forward and leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Charlene wrapped her arms around Finn, a moment later they broke apart breathlessly.

She giggled. "Well okay, that's proof enough for me."

"I thought so" Finn said. "So shall we go?"

"Go?" Charlene asked thinking about the kiss, and Finn actually liking_ her_ back.

"Try to find Wayne?"

She blushed. "Oh Right."

They started walking down the street together. She Reached over and grabbed Finn's hand.

"This is weird Finn" said.

"Oh, sorry." Charlene let go of his hand.

"Oh, Heavens no. Not that Charlie."

"Oh," She giggled and Finn grabbed her hand. "Then what did you mean?"

"That none of the other Keepers are here."

"Oh, right. Not sure," She looked down at her and locked in Finn's. "Hey Finn can you do something for me?"

"Sure,"

"Can you pinch me?"

"What for?"

"To be sure I'm not dreaming."

"Ha ha," He laughed "sure." He gave a slight pinch to Charlene. She had her eyes closed tight she opened them.

"Good."

He checked his watch. to his surprise it read 10:45. '_How long did we kiss?_' Finn thought. "Well," he said. "I suppose it's time to cross back over."

"Aw, really not any more alone time?" Charlene teased.

"Sadly not tonight" he grinned. he caught on to her teasing him.

They walked over to where the Fob was. Finn lifted it like always. He looked down to Charlene and looked at her in her eyes.

"See you in my dreams," Finn said.

Charlene grinned. "Right back at ya" Finn Pushed the button.


End file.
